


梅葛楼.Avi

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Viserys II Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	梅葛楼.Avi

梅葛楼已封锁七天之久，伊耿连观看窗外黑夜星空的兴致都没有了。韦塞里斯这几日来都睡不安稳，他听闻兄长从不曾彻夜深眠，听闻城中之城即将弹尽粮绝，甚至听人议论国王心智失常，故而经常被关在房间里几日不出，也许哪日便会如前王后一样，丧命护城河的铁刺之上。韦塞里斯不相信那些人的风言风语，他的兄长聪明而勇敢，敏感却坚定，现在谁都可能会倒下，但他知道国王不会是其中之一。再糟也不会有第二次“起舞”，可惜谎言不会在魔龙停止狂舞的那一刻消失殆尽。塔楼之内尚未浮现刀光剑影，小王后的女伴却已穿戴锁甲，手持长矛，只是局势一旦改变，小姑娘们的花拳绣腿不会起任何用处。韦塞里斯绕过王后的房间时，脑海浮现淡发盖蒙死前惨叫的模样。

伊耿靠在床边，窗帘紧闭。床头昏黄的烛光下，他的银白直发被映出浅金光泽。他如常一言不发，深紫色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。韦塞里斯坐到对面窗边软椅上。右手边木桌上的书籍堆得高高的，没有动过的痕迹，他昨天来的时候，前天来的时候……一直都是那样摆放的。他的哥哥从前是喜欢看书的，韦塞里斯记得幼时的伊耿爱看历史，尤其战争史，先祖们的英雄事迹令哥哥动容，他也一样听得入神，遗憾的是，即使他到哪都随身带着他的龙蛋，终究没成功孵出一条漂亮的幼龙。

他们就这样从狼时沉默相对，直到破晓时分。鸟鸣声逐渐响起，韦塞里斯正想寻个由头说点什么，不料哥哥先开口，“你瘦了。”

你也一样。韦塞里斯看着伊耿弱不禁风的身形。你再瘦下去，我都要为我们的王国担心了。坦格利安王朝出过形形色色的先祖，残酷的梅葛，仲裁者杰赫里斯……还从没有因为被困在自己坚固的塔楼里，饥饿而死的国王。

“我倒乐意分些肉给你。”韦塞里斯笑道，“仆从都在挨饿，希望国王能够回心转意。可惜他们祈祷的对象错了，该回心转意的是另一批人。”

伊耿没有任何表示，像一具空壳。他只是像一具空壳，他内里是无形的烈火。龙的血肉由火填充，真龙传人也是如此。烈火燃烧了他的什么？韦塞利斯一时想不出词汇来描述。但他可以确定那火焰绝没有烧掉伊耿的理智与爱。

韦塞利斯起身上前，在哥哥额间轻轻地落下一吻，伊耿抬起头，脸上是送他离开的神色。他以为我要走了。韦塞里斯捏了捏伊耿的肩膀，他摸到了骨头，隔着厚重的衣服。伊耿大概一夜没睡，合衣而睡的人醒来之后衣裳不会如此整洁。不吃不睡。韦塞利斯为这个发现感到恼火。但他只是对伊耿微笑，用他们懂得的方式索要一个回吻。

伊耿探过来的时候，韦塞里斯环住他的脖子，直接吻住他柔软的唇。他的哥哥反应慌乱得像个处女，眼睛不知道往哪里看，双手没有推开他却也无处安放，身体也僵硬起来。如果他没有看错，那双紫得泛黑的眼睛里泪水在打转。不要哭啊。韦塞里斯结束短暂的亲吻，轻轻拍着哥哥的背。

就像他没有想到是哥哥先开口的那样，他也没想到哥哥会回应他的吻。伊耿生疏却认真的样子像第一次进圣堂祷告的虔诚教徒。泪滴滚落在他意料之中，脸贴脸的距离让他也触到那滴湿润。

不要哭。

“你是安全的。”韦塞里斯滑过他的嘴唇。脱口而出，也不知道自己是在保证，在叙述，还是在安慰？眼泪面前，什么话都显得空洞苍白。

“我不会。”

他小声说，这话听着莫名其妙。

“你……”灵光一闪，韦塞里斯瞬间感到了前所未有的甜头。

“我会告诉你。”韦塞里斯向他保证。伊耿望着韦塞里斯的眼睛，抬手去解开自己天鹅绒外衣的纽扣，自喉头第一颗直到最后一颗，利索地往下松开。他分明看起来没有任何不乐意的样子，为什么会哭？韦塞里斯好奇地想。伊耿一身的服饰都是黑色，散发着清新的熏香气息。但他黑绸袍下竟是一身苦行用的粗毛衬衣。

他有什么过错？喉道之战中，任谁都不会有更好的选择。韦塞里斯知道母亲的惨死，但他除了痛心之外，如何想象那副画面都不能分担伊耿的痛苦。任谁都不会有更好的选择。韦塞里斯决定视若不见，低头脱着皮革外套与马裤。他深知此时开口，只怕引起不合时宜的麻烦。他不想看到哥哥的眼泪，伊耿笑起来更好看。

于是他们一丝不挂，坦诚相见。伊耿有修长的双腿，小腹平坦，肩膀削瘦，脸色比方才要红润许多。他的眼睛在害羞，表情在期待情欲的刺激与撩拨。他们顺理成章地卧进柔软床褥之间。

韦塞里斯的唇吻过哥哥的脖颈、锁骨，直到乳头。“里斯的人说，有些男人的乳头比女人还敏感。”伊耿紧张地抓住韦塞里斯的胳膊，生怕自己就是那个比女人还受不了刺激的人。“放松，哥哥。”伊耿咬紧牙关，任由湿热包裹胸口，奇特陌生的酥痒迎头击来之外，他还觉得闷，或许是他呼吸得太过急促。“放松。”韦塞里斯舔舐着他，还不忘含糊不清地提醒。他更想听到一些甜言蜜语，他更想让韦塞里斯抱紧他。伊耿觉得自己的想法有些荒唐，却也不比现在这样过分。

尽管伊耿保持安静，但韦塞里斯仍能感受到哥哥的状态，从被他紧紧抓住的胳膊那里知晓他的心潮起伏，伊耿克制着手下的力道，不想伤到弟弟的臂膀，却不知韦塞里斯认为他即使用力也不会留下痕迹，他手上的皮肤光滑干燥，看不到任何茧子，也没有疤痕，他一定没有对武艺上过心。等到粉色的乳尖被逗弄得硬挺起来的时候，韦塞里斯顺着哥哥平滑的曲线一路向下。

反应明显要比方才大得多，韦塞里斯压住哥哥挣动的双腿，思忖着要不要告诉伊耿，他方才那声痛呼像红堡厨房梁上的饿猫乞食。伊耿开始抓韦塞里斯坚实的背，他知道修剪整洁的指甲不会划出什么血痕来，但能让他享受的快感翻倍。韦塞里斯抬头，对上那道堪称炙热的眼神。他的腰间极其敏感。哦，他的烈火没烧掉他享受性事时的愉快之情。韦塞里斯自觉出奇地冷静，竟还记得最初的问题。

他向腿间那物品尝过去，伊耿阻止了他。“不，不行。”

“这很舒服的”他再一次保证道，“你决不会后悔。”

伊耿将信将疑，或者说更多的是放不开。哥哥就像个处女，韦塞里斯舔弄起那已有起势的性器。他听到伊耿沉重压抑的喘息。叫出来更舒服，但第一次的时候就是比较难做到放开其实没必要的矜持。他享受着那难耐的声音，卖力地吸吮着。十五岁的哥哥看起来斯文内向，他的命根子却一点都不像它的主人，坦率嚣张。真龙要驯服，需求要满足，韦塞里斯将涨大的肉柱压着舌头含得更深一些，不忘用手抚弄把玩囊袋。伊耿抓着他的那只手逐渐没了力气，不时露出几声叹息和呻吟。这样的声音真像那些猫，韦塞里斯在吞吐中想，他还没见过它们发情。

阳光穿过窗帘射进房间，韦塞里斯可以看到兄长闪烁的眼睛。猫咪会叫春求偶，真希望听到你的叫声。他暗想，这才不是什么亵渎纯洁的罪行，沐浴欲火，寻求快感可是本能。在里斯的妓院，雏妓也知道如何叫床更能撩人，他们会着重练习这个，为了成为一些人床上的统治者。妓女的房中术也要在练习里精进，羞耻感也是在一次又一次的经历里化为乌有，总有一天他会听到七国之王的婉转春啼。

涨大的肉棒喷出丰盈的种子，韦塞里斯将之悉数吞下，他猜测伊耿现在的泪水源自兴奋，毕竟处女的初夜也会哭。他还没进入呢，眼泪可没有润滑的效果。在以前，他从未把猫儿与哥哥相提并论过。里斯总督的府邸之中有至少五只猫，黑白条纹的瘦猫有一对绿如翡翠的眼睛，纯白的肥猫徒有体重，实则特别挑食，来往的少女和妇人喜欢它们，但抱起她们眼里的可爱化身时也会嫌白猫太重。

而他那时候在干什么呢？起初他以为自己很聪明，用身份换取生机。软禁的日子里，他逐渐无法忍受每晚的噩梦，燃烧的岛屿和城堡，巨龙怒吼着坠落，遮天蔽日的箭雨，漏水沉没的平底船。我该向西行，我该去维斯特洛，我要去找我的女王母亲，我要知道哥哥的下落。每每于仿佛永无止境的梦中惊醒，他都要花几分钟才能意识到自己在哪。里斯也是一座岛上的城市，班巴罗·巴赞恩作为总督，把他的宅邸装饰得极尽奢华，韦塞里斯在这里找不到任何家的影子。这不是什么好抱怨的事情，毕竟他们连语言都不一样。他常常安慰自己。幸好他在龙石岛之时学过瓦雷利亚语，他要做的只是适应这里男男女女的方言口音。

阴差阳错之下，里斯人崇拜与敬爱的爱神眷顾了他，又或者拉腊便是那迷人爱神于世间的使者。于是他回家的念头不再是噩梦之后的噩梦，而是他自己规定的时间，他允许自己每天思念七次，每次思念七人，因七是神圣的数字。醒来之后、用餐之时、读书之前……

同样虔诚的哥哥将苦行的衬衣穿在最贴身的地方，他每天向七神祈祷什么呢？战士的勇气？老妪的指引？韦塞里斯在享用“早餐”前，刨根问底，“像你说的那般思念我吧，哥哥，向七神呼喊我的名字。”


End file.
